Chaotic Damnation
by Equilibreum Forgotten
Summary: Yuffie seeks Vincent out, Only what he finds is far from good ol' Yuffie. Yuffentine (Ain't it Kawaii?)*Chapter 8 posted*
1. Nebliheim

Chaotic Damnation.  
By Pegasia Silverfeather   
  
Chapter one "Neblihiem"  
  
  
Yuffie walked along the cobbled streets of Neblihiem. She knew where she was going and her eyes were focused on that location. Cold air whiped at her bare stomach as she walked onward to the gigantic black mansion.   
  
'Vince, you better hope and pray that I don't find you here. Or else .....' She thought as she pushed open that heavy wooden door. Immediantly the smell of dust and aged time flooded her sences. Stepping forward she walked on the rotted floor wincing a the protestent squeeks by the floor.   
  
As she approached the forbiden hallway towards the basement she saw that door open. Stepping in she looked in the shadows threw the smell of death and decay to find the smell she was looking for....Vincent Valentine. Her mind sorted scents untill she found a whiff of the peculier smell of faded lavender.   
  
Stepping bravely into the darkness she reached out for the wooden box in front of her. Yanking off the top of the coffin she looked into the shadows at the pale man beside her. Reaching into the coffin she slapped the sleeping man hard on his right cheek.   
  
His glowing bloodred eyes flashed open as he looked for the source of his pain.   
  
"Didn't you learn from before that sleeping away time will not help! Ya know I thought that you were soooo smart." Slamming the coffin door shut as loudly as she could. "I HATE BEING PROVED WRONG!!!" She screamed at the coffin.   
  
She stormed out of the basment and sprinted towards the town's inn. Hurridly paying for room 3 she raced up the stairs and collapsed in a pile on the floor. The tweenty three year old removed her armor and sat weakly on the carpeted floor with her hands to her face. within her sobbing she fell asleep.   
  
*`:::Vincent:::,*  
  
He looked into the darkness after the girl had run away. 'Who was that?' replaying the scene in his head he listioned to her words. ''Sooo smart'' 'That sound like something Yuf- YUFFIE!' With this he threw the top of the coffin off and leaped out of it in a bound. Racing towards the end of town. A light caught his attention, it was the only light on in the town. Vincent raced down the wet streets as he turned heading fot the inn. Racing for the clerk.   
  
"Did a Yuffie Kirosagi sign in tonight?' He asked. The clerk nodded and continued looking at his collection of materia.   
  
"She went up to room 3. Seemed really upset." The clerk never looked away from the glowing orbs.   
  
Walking as calmly as he could he made his way to the room marked 3. Pushing the door open he thought of reasons why she would have come looking for him. Looking into the room he saw that Yuffie was on the floor looking as if she were crying. Bending over he saw the dried tears on her cheeks and went to put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"I....though he'd understand... Help me....He can't help himself....I am so selfish." She said in her sleep.   
  
Vincent looked puzzled at this. Why would she need help from a monster like him? A freash mob of tears shed as she slept. As he was preparing to wake her up she started to float in the air and her tiny body fung back till she was lieing parallel to the floor her arms out at her sides in tight fists. The braid that held her hair up in a tight bun exploded and her raven tresses fell flat agains her shoulders and around her head.   
  
'What is happening? Yuffie?'   
  
A soft cry of pain filled the room and then her body was thrown to the floor once again. Vincent ran ahead and caught her in his arms. As her body slumped against his cheast he walked across the room and over to the bed where he gently placed her in the sheets. Strands of black and sunbleached hair crossed over her eyes. Reaching over he brushed them away only to reveal that gray eyes stared back at him.   
  
"Vincent?" She asked hope preasent in her voice.   
  
"Yes." He said.   
  
"Are you-" She lowerd her eyes "Mad at me?"   
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Because of what just happened."  
  
"No. No, I'm confused. What was that?"  
  
"That was why I've been looking for you for 5 years." She said as she sat up. "You were the only one who could ever understand. I was hoping that you could help me." She said as she wrapped her arms around her knees.   
  
"Yuffie, what are you talking about?" He asked confusion rising in his voice.   
  
"Vincent...I was...It's a long story. Do you really want to know?" She asked.   
  
Vincent knodded his head.  
  
"Ok so a year after that whole meteor thing I was going threw hojo's lab when these guys in white coats knocked me out. When I woke up I was on a table. ...Vincent...they were doing experiments on me. I felt scarred, angry and all sorts of things ....then it happened....whatever experiments they did made me like this. I saw the main doctor and I felt something shift in my soul. It hurt and then I kinda blanked out. When I woke up there was blood all over the walls and that doctor was dead on the floor. and worse was...his blood was on my hands." She said shaking at the tale. "Vincent...they were using Hojo's experiments on me. The same ones that they used on you"  
  
"It sounds like they were planing it. I don't think that they got around to it. I don't see any of the physical signs of the experiments." He said. Yuffie jumped out of the bed. running over to the mirror she turned her back to him and brought her hands to her face.  
  
"Vinny...as much as I would like to believe that...your wrong." She said saddly.  
  
"Yuffie...I am not insulting you but...maybe you are mistaken." He said as he watched her shake her head.   
  
Yuffie sharply turned around and ran at him putting one hand on his chest, pushing him on the bead, an the other on the bed itself. Vincent looked up to see in his horrer matching Blood red eyes...that were turning darker and darker. "Vince....I'm soooo not mistaken about this."  
  
"Y-your eyes were brown a moment ago.." He said.   
  
"I ware contacts so people won't be afraid." She said letting go of him and rolling over on the bed. "Vinny...does Chao's make you hurt. You know causes you pain."  
  
Vincent listioned to her words. "Yes... when I loose control of him. But surely they didn't ....oh my god."   
  
Yuffie closed her eyes and knodded. "It's name is damnation. She makes Chao's look like a walk in the park...but that I'm not sure. I remember waking up in Wutai one day and mothers were pulling their children inside because I was on the street. They thought I was possesed....I guess that they were right." She said curling up in a ball.   
  
"Yuffie...I can't tell you how...much I understand how you feel." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned over and wrapped her arms over him.   
  
"Thanks....Vincent....You're a real pal." She said softly as sleep carried her away.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ok what did you think? Email me ok? Thanks a ton.   
~Pegasia Silverfeather~ 


	2. Understanding

Chaotic Damnation  
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
"Understanding"   
  
He looked at the small woman that was soundlessly resting on the bed. Could it actually be possible that the young woman was undergoing the same punishments as him? The same vile torturous punishment of a separate mind. One so violent that it manifests itself with your body and destroys anything in it's path.   
  
Shaking the hideous thoughts from his angst mind, the jaded man pondered in the shadows.   
  
"Vincent?" A weak voice called from the bed.   
  
"Yes, Yuffie?"   
  
"Maybe we can help each other." She said looking blankly at the ceiling, almost as if it wasn't even there.   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"Can't you see. It, the... demons... aren't a punishment... just a torture. One that can help and hurt." She said wearily.   
  
"Perhaps. Go to sleep, Yuffie." He said and let his mind continue.  
  
A soft sigh filled the room and she closed her glowing eyes.  
  
'Damnation? Chaos? Are they the same?' He thought. 'Brothers in their heathenus world perhaps?'   
  
'DAMNATION?'  
  
'What? Chaos? Are you speaking?'   
  
'WHERE IS DAMNATION?'   
  
'Nowhere that you need to know.'   
  
'WHERE IS SHE?'   
  
'She?'  
  
'WHERE IS DAMNATION? TELL ME!'  
  
'Damnation is residing in a friend. One who does not deserve such tortures. Nothing in the ways of you or Damnation.'   
  
A scream was heard and Vincent's eyes flew open. Yuffie was on the floor, her body being thrown in all directions and her muscles bulged and finally large white and red feathered wings thrust themselves from her back as her fingers dug into the white sheets that were wrapped around her legs. Claws formed from her fingers and her body shifted to that of some demonic angel. It's white and red body similar to the twisted Chaos.   
  
A shrill scream echoed from the walls.  
  
"Chaos, you reside in this... man. Show yourself!" A deep and menacing version of Yuffie's own voice beckoned.   
  
Vincent felt the heathen within him turn painfully in his blood willing him to transform into the beast yet he bottled up the emotion and took control.   
  
"Yuffie! Control it. You can." He said threw grit teeth.   
  
A flash of light filled the room as the creature reformed into that of the tiny shinobi. "Vincent!" She said as she collapsed to the floor.   
  
"Yuffie, so that was Damnation? Obviously it has something to do with Chaos." Vincent said as he walked towards her.   
  
As he knelt down and gazed into the red eyes of the girl, his body felt feverish and his insides twisted with an un-known emotion.   
  
Yuffie looked into his eyes as he peered into hers. His raven hair fell and surrounded his face. The smell of faded lavender filled her senses.   
  
'...Chaos.'  
  
"Vincent?" She asked and he did not respond in any way. "Vincent?"   
  
A warm, human hand wrapped around her shoulder and drew her close. "Yes, Yuffie?"  
  
"I think we should leave. We need to go somewhere secluded. Away from everybody. Otherwise... I'm scared of what will happen." She said as she gave him a hug.   
  
"Good idea. Any Ideas as to where to go." He asked.   
  
"The mountains outside of the Icicle inn. Nobody sane would go there."   
  
"Cloud-"   
  
"Proves my point!" She said sarcastically.   
  
"Ok, if it's what you wish." Vincent said and patted her back in an odd display of misplaced condolence.   
  
"So it's all set. We leave tomorrow. Oh and Vincent?" She said as she pulled away.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"You can have the bed. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." She said as she made her way to a ready desk.   
  
"I remember a time when there would have been more then a few comments about sleeping in a closet in what you just said. You have matured a lot." He said as he picked the tangled sheet off the floor.   
  
"You think so?" Yuffie asked seriously. "Thanks."   
  
"Your Welcome."   
  
He remade the bed and sat at the edge while carefully removing his boots and setting them on the floor. Bringing his feet up he sat in the lotus position meditating for a few minuets.   
  
'So, Chaos, what do you want with Damnation anyway?'  
  
'SHE IS MINE'  
  
'So you are enemies?'  
  
'NO'  
  
'Then what are you?'  
  
'ONE!'   
  
'One? As in the same? Together?'   
  
A predatory growl was heard and Vincent snorted and humor of the thought.   
  
"What's up Vincent?" Yuffie asked from her desk.   
  
"Nothing." He said a slight smirk spread crookedly across his face. It faded quickly. Yawning he pulled the covers up and went to sleep.   
  
Yuffie wrote about the incident and the way that the creature within had spoken threw thought in a small scroll.   
"The other creature, Chaos, has brought a strange and indefinable reaction towards Damnation. Strangely it has demanded the creatures presents over the appearance of its host, Vincent.   
  
Mentioning Vincent, why can't he see that he was never really punished for sins, which he never really committed, and that maybe a human and a demon can co-exist in one body peacefully. Or perhaps I will learn what he has in some twisted way, that these beings are there to destroy our very being.   
  
Our souls are their controlling force. Hojo's research said that the demons react to hormones. Anger, fear and frustration all have the same effect on a human's hormones and all three can trigger a transformation. Perhaps, the demons can trigger hormones as well. Now that is a scary thought. A beast that can choose to trigger it's self.   
  
Ok, I'm scaring myself here. Let's not break a dam, or rather Damnation. Goodnight. "  
  
She sighed and rolled the scroll placing it in her satchel. Looking over at the figure in the bed she sighed.   
  
'Great time for me to decide that I'm tired.' She thought and pulled a spare blanket out of the closet and curled up on the chair and dazed into space. 'Goodnight, Damnation' She thought as she closed her eyes. 'Another night of fits. Oh joy. I wonder what Vincent dreams of?'  
  
"VINCENT?'  
  
'Damnation?'  
  
'WHO IS VINCENT?'  
  
'The man who holds Chaos. You know the tall guy you tried to rip limb from limb by demanding Chaos' presence.' Yuffie thought rhyly.   
  
'YOU CARE FOR THIS VINCENT?'   
  
'He is my friend, nothing more.'  
  
'ARE YOU SO SURE?'   
  
'Yes, now let me sleep. Why does this interest you anyway?'  
  
'CHAOS IS ME. WE ARE ONE. VINCENT IS YOU. '  
  
'Oh, you mean that it he is your kind. I can understand that. Now, silence.' She demanded and proceeded on the train to lala land.   
  
When they both awoke, not long after dawn, they set out to the icy cliffs of the Ice capped mountains. Yuffie acquired a new wardrobe and dawned it as the occasion called for it. Slowly over time, her normal shorts and tank-top turned into a pair of light blue jeans, high black leather boots, black tank-top with a heavy weaved- white sweater over it, and a Black and white baseball cap. Vincent, being Vincent, well... Was Vincent. Black, black, black. Nothing really changed there.   
  
The trip up a particular mountain region was more tedious then it was last time. They climbed up the icy ledges with much difficulty and peril. Vincent lead as Yuffie followed in his exact footsteps. Snow turned Yuffie hands red and numb and grasping ledges became harder and harder. Finally, her numb fingers couldn't grasp the ledge and her foot slipped out from under her and she fell backwards, head first. Suddenly, her plunging fate was paused as if time and stood still.   
  
"What the?" She looked up to see a human hand clutching the leather boots in an iron grip. "Thanks Vince- Hey wait! I see something." Her eyes focused and centered on a shadow on the snow. "I think I found something!" She said.   
  
"If you say the mountain floor, I swear I am going to let go." Vincent said monotone.   
  
"Uh...no that wasn't what I was going to say but the blood is rushing to my face here." She said as she scrambled her way into the snow and around a small jut of the mountain where she flipped and dropped to on her feet. Peering into the shadows an Idea struck her. Pulling out a specially made metal shurikan she shot it at the snow wall. A sheet of ice shattered revealing a cave. "Vincent. I have just found the hideout."  
  
"What hideout?"  
  
"The one I just found, Duh!" She said rolling her eyes. "Men, have to question everything." She said as she walked over to the cave entrance. It was a small and narrow passage but as went further in it widened into a small round cavern.   
  
"This will work." A voice said beside her.   
  
Yuffie shrieked and jumped up in the air then fell to her knees. " VIN-CENT Valentine! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!' She said loudly. Her and rose to her chest as she took a few long deep breaths. "I am trying to stay calm. Unlike Mr. Personality, I am a NORMAL human."   
  
" I thought you were just loud. Anyways I didn't mean to frighten you. Sorry." He said   
  
"Ok. Let's unpack." She said as she pulled a giant rock from a pile.   
  
"What are you doing?" Vincent asked.   
  
"You do want to keep warm, right?" She said cocking a brow.   
  
"And, how is a rock going to do that?" He asked.   
  
"Watch and learn." She said as she dragged the stone to the center of the room. Pulling out a materia orb she summoned the magic and held it till the stone glew red. "See. Told ya." Yuffie said as she went to her bag.   
  
"Impressive." Vincent said as he pulled out an ice materia and created a sheet to cover the entrance.   
  
"Ok, now what are YOU doing?" She asked curiously.   
  
Putting a finger to his lips he raised a clawed finger and cut away a semi large chunk of the thin ice and covered it with a light, yet large slab of black stone.   
  
"Efficient." She said mocking his monotone voice as she inspected the makeshift door.   
  
Vincent rolled his eyes and went over to the huge heap of baggage in the center of the room. Vincent grabbed a bag and began to remove things. "Yuffie?"   
  
Yuffie turned and looked a Vincent. "Yes?"   
  
"Does Damnation talk to you?' He asked.   
  
"When doesn't she?" Yuffie asked. "Believe it or not she talks more then you do."   
  
"Chaos only talks when he want's to."   
  
"Yeah well I have to pull out commands with Damnation." She said putting a finger to her lips.   
  
"Commands?" Vincent asked.   
  
"Yes, like a dog. Down! Quite! NOT ON THE CARPET!"   
  
Vincent lost it and snorted with unexpected merit. Smiling slightly he shook his head.   
  
"Wow!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Do that again."  
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Smile! Do that again."   
  
Vincent cocked a brow. "No."  
  
"Oh come on! Smile!" Yuffie said rolling up her sleeves.   
  
"No!" Vincent said  
  
"Oh I will make you smile." She said as she stomped over and tackled the tall man turning him so his back was to the floor. Mercilessly she attacked the side of his ribs and he just looked at her funny. Just as she was about to give up her finger brushed against a part of his stomach. A slight giggle passed his lips. "Oh I just found a tickle spot no?"   
  
Vincent's eyes widened and he tried to squirm from out from under her but she attacked his ticklish spot without a woe.   
  
"N...Not.... Fair!" Vincent gasped.  
  
"Oh really o'riley?" She asked.   
  
Vincent took a moment to shove her down and began his attack. Unfortunately, unlike Vincent, Yuffie was ticklish. VERY ticklish.   
  
In between uncontrollable laughter Yuffie would let out a lighthearted warning. Suddenly as Vincent and Yuffie ran out of breath they stopped and looked at eachothers eyes. Two magnetic sets of red orbs and behind them a burden similar to their own. Silence fell as Vincent's hand moved across her stomach without noticing, their eyes never parting. Then She blinked. Vincent removed his hand and smiled.   
  
"Told ya." She said punching him in the arm lightly.   
  
Shaking his head he went back to work unpacking. 'What just happened?' Vincent asked himself as he watched Yuffie scamper off towards the back of the room where she unrolled two large fur beds. Her ebony strands fell in semi-curled tendrils into her face. He watched as a look of distaste crossed her face and she savagely pulled her hair back and held it in place with a Black scrunchie.   
  
An unshakable desire to run his fingers threw her hair was building as he watched. How strange this was to him. Turning away he began to unpack all of the pots and pans.   
  
Yuffie opened her saddlebag and pulled out her scroll and held it in her hand. 'I don't want him reading this. I'm sure he'd understand if I told him not to read it.' She thought. Turning around, she faced none other then Vincent, who was standing there with a leather covered book in his hand. A thought crossed her mind and she knodded.   
  
"You don't read mine, I won't read yours." She said. Vincent shook his head and walked away. 'Well great minds think alike'  
  
'WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT YOUR MIND?'   
  
"Hey!" Yuffie yelled.   
  
Vincent turned to her "What?"   
  
"Nothing but a sarcastic demon in my head." She said wrinkling her brow.   
  
Vincent shook his head and went back to unpacking.   
  
Yuffie and Vincent unpacked what they had brought and settled next to the now dimming embers. "Your turn." Yuffie said tossing Vincent a fire materia. Quickly the stone was aglow and everything was warm again. Yuffie pulled a pot out and emptied a can of soup in the pot and set it to warm. "So, any ideas on what to do know?" Yuffie asked.   
  
"Eat?" He said pointing to the soup.   
  
She grabbed the pot and poured it into two mugs. "I was thinking that we could try to understand them better. You know, see if we can work out a mutual understanding. "   
  
Vincent raised a brow. "I told you mine doesn't talk."   
  
Yuffie rolled her eyes. "That's because they adopt some of our own characteristics. I'm a sarcastic blabbermouth, so Damnation is that way. You are... Well to be quite honest, Stoic and annoying as hell sometimes. You only say what needs to be said."   
  
"I never thought of it like that." Vincent said.   
  
"Basically if you want to get an understanding you have to 'talk' with it. So it won't talk unless you do." She said shaking her head. "Me and Damnation had a semi-agreement. She doesn't take over unless I'm really physically threatened. But something about Chaos set her off big time."   
  
"Chaos said that they are one. That she is his. What ever that means."  
  
"Funny, Damnation said that they were one as well. Hmmm. I wonder what it means?" She said.   
  
'THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID. I SAID THAT CHAOS IS ME AND VINCENT IS YOU.'   
  
'Oh big deal Ms. Thang. Who cares?'  
  
'TELL HIM'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'TELL HIM!'  
  
'Ok, ok. Touchy now aren't we Ms. Bossy boots?'  
  
"Hey, Vincent. Lil' Ms. Thang said to tell you that what she actually said was 'CHAOS IS ME. WE ARE ONE. VINCENT IS YOU. ' What ever that means."   
  
Vincent sat and pondered. Oh well.   
  
"Vincent, I'm going to sleep. Don't let the ember burn down to quick, it'll crack. K?"  
  
"OK. Goodnight" He said as she went to sleep. 'Ok, Chaos. Time to understand.'   
  
'UNDERSTAND WHAT?'  
  
'Each other.'  
  
"YOU ARE HOST. I AM CHAOS."  
  
'First off, I'm Vincent.'  
  
'FINE, VINCENT'  
  
'And what is with this 'CHAOS IS ME. WE ARE ONE. VINCENT IS YOU. ' Stuff that Damnation said to Yuffie?'  
  
'I CANN'T TELL YOU.'   
  
'Yeah, whatever. Goodnight Heathen.'  
  
Well what do you think? TELL me puhlease   
~Pegasia Silverfeather~ 


	3. Secrets

Chaotic Damnation.   
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
"Secrets"   
  
Yuffie woke up with a yawn. Throwing the heavy fur blanket off she stood up. The cave was slightly cooler then it had been when she had gone to sleep, but nothing like the icy doom outside.   
  
Stretching her neck as she walked around she found Vincent slumped back, snoring slightly, against a wall. A brow raised as he let out a soft yawn and literally fell down the wall and onto the floor, where he tucked his arm under his head and continued sleeping.   
  
'How cute.' She thought. Going back to the pile of bedding, she grabbed a blanket and covered Vincent gently. 'You know, when he's sleeping he looks so peaceful, as if nothing had ever hurt him. Even the claw seems pacif.' She thought with a soft smile.   
  
After reburning the ember she set to making tea. As the water boiled, Yuffie started to think.   
  
'So, Damnation. What do you think?'  
  
'THINK ABOUT WHAT?'  
  
'I dunno. ...Me?'  
  
'WELL... YOU'RE SOMEONE TO TALK TO.'  
  
'Like anyone else could hear you.' Yuffie sighed. 'Well, how about Chaos. Is he your friend or what?'  
  
'LIKE I'D TELL YOU.'   
  
'Who else you gonna tell?'  
  
'GRRRR'  
  
'Is he a positive aspect?'   
  
'YES. IS VINCENT?'  
  
'Hey! I told you that we are friends.'  
  
'BUT ARE YOU MORE?'  
  
'What the? NO!'  
  
'HEHHE'   
  
Yuffie fumed at the being within her. Holding her hands out to warm by the ember she thought.   
  
'The nerve. How could she even dream of such a notion? Vincent and me? Vincent of all people. Sure he's ' she looked over at the sleeping figure. 'Cute but... Oh come on! We are talking about Vincent Valentine!'  
  
Suddenly a searing pain roared threw her fingers and she screamed.   
  
Vincent jumped to his feet and ran to her in a flash.   
  
"What is it?" Vincent asked.  
  
Yuffie looked at her hand. "I burnt myself." She said shaking her hand.   
  
Vincent grabbed her wrist. "Let me see." He said and gently opened her fist. Angry red sores dotted all of her fingers and a spot in her palm. "It's not too bad. Hold still." He said as he picked up a bowl of nuke warm water. Untying his bandanna he dipped it into the water, turning it a darker shade of crimson.   
  
"What the?" Yuffie asked confused.   
  
"This is going to sting a trite but it will feel better afterwards." He said as he gently laid the wet material over her hand.   
  
Yuffie's eyes bulged as the shock of pain spread up her arm. "Owwwie!"   
  
He slowly applied a bit of pressure to the cloth and sighed. "I told you it would hurt."  
  
"Good for you!" Yuffie said sarcastically.   
  
Vincent pulled the cloth up and look at it. The redness and swelling had gone down. Blowing gently on her hand he soothed some of the stinging.   
  
"Vincent, I'm sorry I woke you up." Yuffie said rather deflated.   
  
"It was no problem. I'm not angry." He said looking up at her threw dark locks of hair. It reminded Yuffie of the eyes of danger within a dark jungle.   
  
"I would offer to make breakfast but I'm kinda..." She looked at her hand.  
  
'CRISPY?'   
  
'Oh shut up.' "Well... Ack. crispy." She said with a snort. "Darn heathen."  
  
"Why do I not what to know?" Vincent said as he tied the material around her fingers.   
  
Vincent finished the tea, as well as cooked a small breakfast, which Yuffie ate gratefully.   
  
After the dishes were clean a cold silence filled the room.   
  
"Hey Vincent, wanna play a game?" Yuffie asked, the boredom getting the best of her.   
  
"What do you have in mind?" He asked as he looked up from his book.   
  
"Well a sarcastic demon for starters." She said moodily.  
  
Vincent rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."  
  
"Secrets. I tell you one of mine you tell me one of yours." She said.   
  
"Ok. I'm sure you don't have too many secrets." He said putting the book down.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. So let's start. ...Um... My middle name Beatrice. Eww." Yuffie said wrinkling her face.   
  
"Beatrice? Ok. My middle name is Victor."   
  
"Victor? Your parent's had a thing for 'V' names? I used to have a dog named..." She looked at Vincent. "Hair ball." She said closing her eyes.  
  
"My favorite color is pale blue."  
  
"Baby Blue? Ok, As a little kid my mom used to call me Pinkie. Don't ask." She said shaking her head  
  
'PINKY! TIME FOR DINNER PINKY!'   
  
'Shut up demon spawn.' Yuffie said sarcastically.   
  
"My eyes used to be black." Vincent said.  
  
"For my eighteenth birthday, my dad gave me a bag of marbles. He said I could always use a few spares." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"When I was a TURK, my older superiors broke into my locker and filled it with diapers and a rubber duck." Vincent said looking up.   
  
"So you know how I felt when Cid got ahold of my baby pictures and made wanted flyers looking for the Wutai Kid." She said wincing. "I was soooo mad at him."  
  
  
"When I was in school I failed PE ...twice" He said flatly.  
  
Yuffie raised a brow. "Never woulda thought. I'm sure you know that I got A's in Trig." She said looking proud of herself.   
  
"My Older sister used to put ribbons in my hair when I was three." He said.   
  
Yuffie was trying very hard not to laugh and getting by with the skin of her teeth. On the other hand Damnation wasn't faring as well. Trying to keep calm while the demon laughed uncontrollably was next to impossible.   
" I had an imaginary friend named 'pookey'"  
  
"When I was about 16 I went threw a picture glass window rear first." He said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh my." Yuffie said.   
  
"I said more then that at the hospital." He said, his face cracking with an almost shy smile.  
  
"You know that trap I have at my house? Well when I was installing it my foot got caught in the pulley and up I went. Took Godo four ours to figure out where I was and then another two hours for then to get me out. Needless to say, Your story was a bit more em-bare-assing"   
  
  
Vincent rolled his head in dismay. "I'm running out of secrets."  
  
"Oh come on. You were a TURK for crying out loud!" Yuffie said.   
  
"Oh ok. Just one more, this one is rather... dreadful. My Sister, who was a very sneaky person, mind you, and her parade of co-conspirators, snuck up on me after I had taken a shower. I had forgotten my clothes and was wrapped in a towel in the hall when out of nowhere 6 teenage girls stampede down the hall, swipe the towel and take off leaving me in a rather uncomfortable position. Then out of nowhere Ginger, My sisters best friend, pops up with a Polaroid camera." He said his face reddening at the very memory.   
  
"Ack! Your sister was EVIL!" Yuffie gasped once again trying to keep a straight face.   
  
"Well that isn't the whole story. About a week later I was walking down the street when several colored blown up copies of the Polaroid caught my eye. I tried to explain why I was angry to my mom but just couldn't tell her." He said shaking his head.   
  
By this time Yuffie was howling with laughter. "That is why...I was always glad to be a n only child."  
  
Vincent gave her a rhy glare and picked up his book. Looking over the top of the book he could Yuffie's cheerful face. It was red from laughter and her white teeth gleamed behind soft pale lips. 'She's rather pretty. ...What am I thinking! She's 41 years younger then me!'   
  
Still a feeling spread in his chest as he watched her smile. It was if a cold and drafty part of him was being lit by sunlight.   
  
'What to do?' He wondered. 'I certainty can't get close to her. That is just wrong. I must keep my distance. The only respectable thing to do.' He thought and turned the page.   
  
'Did you see the look on his face? It was priceless, Not to mention very cute. Whoa! Hold up, Where did THAT come from?'   
  
'DON'T LOOK AT ME.'  
  
'Sarcastic little.... Yeah you know what you are!'   
  
With this Yuffie rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Pulling out her scroll she began to write. Carefully, with much poise, she placed the scripture in neat rows. The writing curved in a very pretty fashion. Unknown to her Vincent's eyes had been on her.   
  
He watched as she wrote with all of the poise of a geisha woman. Such a suprise from a woman who had just been in a large fit of uncontrollable laughter. Her manner was mesmerizing and he soon forgot about his book entirely. She had such grace and did not even realize it. He watched as a sly grin formed on her soft lips. He had to stop these feelings before they got too far.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
So that was chapter three. What did you think? I heard that some of you found the demons rather humorous. Let me know what you think. :)   
  
~Pegasia Silverfeather~ 


	4. Whispered Confessions

Chaotic Damnation  
By Pegasia Silverfeather.   
  
"Whispered Confessions"  
  
She sat looking at the stars from the clear ice shield. The sky was so full of stars it was breathtaking. Letting out a breathless sigh she sat and curled up in the cool area and watched the stars.   
  
The light from the inside grew brighter meaning that Vincent had refreshed the embers. Now, the light caused a ghostly reflection to show up on the ice. She saw her shoulder length, wavy, black hair wave in her face like dark shadows trying to conquer the light.   
  
Yuffie sighed again and looked at the constellations. There was Gracia, the constellation of lovers. The large star would be a setter and the small one led north. She had never actually seen it before but had been told many legends about it. It was said that the Gracia only could be seen when one was truly in love.   
  
'In love? Me? Yeah right. And sides, who do you think is in that reflection?' She asked herself.  
  
'THE WICKED WITCH FROM THE NORTH, SOUTH, EAST AND WEST!' Chaos said sarcastically  
  
Yuffie let out a choke of laughter and sighed again. 'Who would love me?' She sighed and closed her eyes willing her soft white cheek to rest against the icy shield.   
  
"Yuffie? Get away from that. I can break you know." A voice said behind her.   
  
Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Yes mother!" She said and got up. Walking past Vincent she stormed to her bed. Pulling out her scroll she started righting.   
  
"X day. X month, X year,  
Vincent, Is a jerk. Or at least he's been one since a week ago. They guy hasn't said anything for days. Oh yeah he scolded me for leaning against the ice a few moments ago but that doesn't count.   
  
Damnation is a sadistic as always. Funny thing is she keeps asking what's wrong with Chaos. What in the world does she mean? Could she have a link with Chaos? And if something's wrong with Chaos is something wrong with Vincent? Who knows? It's not like he'd tell me.   
  
He just sits and reads or writes. I wonder, when did I become interested in what Vincent Victor Valentine does while he mopes? Humph probably just going crazy. Oh well.   
  
Yuffie K."  
  
She rolled up the scroll and tucked it, and her ink and brushes away in her case. Turning over she pulled out a book and read the title. After reading about three pages of War and Consequences her eyes drifted slowly shut and she soon fell asleep.   
  
Vincent looked at her.   
'Maybe I was a bit harsh with her?'   
'MAYBE? I WOULD SAY LIKE SANDPAPER TO SILK TYPE HARSH'  
'Interesting analogy Chaos.'   
'ONE OF US HAS TO BE INTERESTING.'  
  
Shaking his head Vincent stepped into the light and grabbed his book and opened it. Taking to his pen, he set to writing. After a few moments he sighed.   
  
'Out of ink. Maybe Yuffie won't mind if I borrowed her pen.'  
'SHE'S SLEEPING'  
  
Disregarding this he stepped to Yuffie and knelt down. Shaking her shoulder softly her eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Can I borrow your pen?" He asked.  
  
Yuffie's sleep-fogged mind blurred. 'Wha?'  
'HE ASKED FOR YOU PEN'   
'Oh.' She thought and knit her brows. Twisting over to her pack, she pulled out a ball point pen and handed it to him. "This one should do unless you write in Wutainesse, and you know where you can stick it!" She said and fell back onto her bedding and covered her face.   
'THAT WAS MEAN...I LOVED IT!'  
'Shut up Damnation, I'm not in the mood.' She thought and closed her eyes.   
  
Vincent's jaw was on the floor in shock.   
'I THINK YOU MADE HER MAD.'  
'Thank you Chaos. I never would have guessed.'   
He took the pen and walked over towards the warm light of the ember. Sitting down he pushed some hair from his eyes and once again began to write.  
  
"Entry X,  
Yuffie's mad. No surprise. I have shoved her away. She's bound to notice that. Yet I can't stop watching as she writes or looks out into the stars as she does every night. I often want to join her but I just can't. It's not right.   
  
My next turmoil in life is living with her without loving her. What ever happened to the days when I thought of her as an obnoxious young girl. Well... that's not true. I didn't think of her that harshly. It was more like a free spirited thing. She was a firefly, a ghost of the past in the dark. A reminder that I was once human.   
  
Her sighs are heard more then her words. Perhaps that is a problem. She shouldn't be quiet. It means that she's disturbed. That's never a good thing with Yuffie.   
Vincent Valentine"  
  
He blew on the ink and closed the book. Usually he would read a book or write till he fell asleep, but the bedding looked too comfortable. He unrolled the fur blankets and snuggled in. His back to the girl across the room he rested his head on the soft down filled pillow.   
  
A feeling took him over and he sighed.   
'WHAT ARE YOU FEELING?' Chaos asked  
'It's called guilt.'   
  
"I'm sorry Yuffie, it's for your own good." He whispered silently.   
  
"What's for my own good?" She asked bringing him to a start.   
  
"Goodnight Yuffie." He said coldly and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.  
  
'Jerk!'   
'FREAK-A- ZOID!'  
'Damnation-'  
'SHUT UP. I KNOW, I KNOW!'   
'What is up with him?'  
'THAT'S WHAT I'D LIKE TO KNOW.'  
'I think something's wrong.'  
'I KNOW SOMETHING IS... YOU MIGHT WANT TO MOVE ABOUT A FOOT TO THE RIGHT NOW!'   
Trusting the demon she turned over and her eyes flew open as she saw a spiked tail lash out over her face.   
'Uh...damnation?'   
'CHAOS.'  
  
The tall purple creature drew near and nearer still and soon Yuffie closed her eyes and screamed in horror...  
  
~~~~~  
I am the mighty hag from hell and guess what...cliffhanger! Heheheh.   
Tell me what you think K?  
~Pegasia Silverfeather~ 


	5. Secrets Revealed

Chaotic Damnation  
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
"Secret's Revealed"  
  
The scream filled the cave echoing horribly and causing the shield of ice to shatter over the cave's mouth with the sound of a loud crack.   
  
'I'D SAY THAT YOU ARE IN SOME DEFFINATE DANGER YUFFIE!'   
  
'Help!'   
  
Suddenly Yuffie was raised in the air and she felt the horrendous transformation from woman to beast. Every painful detail fuddled her mind.   
  
Damnation stepped to Chaos.   
  
"CHAOS, CALM YOURSELF!" She screamed and the purple thing charged at her with blind rage.   
  
'YUFFIE, SOMETHING IS WRONG.'  
  
'Oh really and what would be wrong? That a) Vincent is Chaos or b) that Chaos is now attacking you and me!'   
  
'NO NEED TO BE SNOTTY.'   
  
'Do something!'  
  
  
Damnation set her feet and waited for Chaos to crash into her.   
  
As he crashed into her she grabbed his scaled wings and shoved, sending him rearing backwards. She did this several times and soon the two creatures were fighting in the mouth of the cave. Damnation was about to slam Chaos into the cave wall, which would of rendered him unconscious, when he reached out and shoved her to the right. Barely tipping over the edge the creature fell backwards.   
  
'THIS IS GONNA HURT.'  
'Aaaaaaahhhhhhh'   
  
The two beasts hurtled down and down and landed amongst the rocky bottoms of the mountain foot.   
  
'Ow!' Yuffie said as Damnation receded to the form of Yuffie, as she lay cold and uncautious in the snow.   
  
  
  
The sunshine of the new day shone bright upon his face and unfortunately so did the chill of the snow filled air.   
  
A moan was heard and then loud unhealthy coughing. Turning over he saw Yuffie laying sprawled out on the snow. Her lips were slightly blue and her fingers and toes were red.   
  
"Yuffie?"   
  
'Ah I feel like hell.'   
'YOU DO? YOU CAN TELL VINCENT TO TELL CHAOS THAT I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!'  
'Good, right after you tell Chaos to tell Vincent that I never want to see him again. ' She said and moaned.   
  
Sitting up she a wave of dizziness hit her. Falling back she coughed. She was so cold. Everything was cold.   
  
The scuttling of boots on snow drew closer and Yuffie looked up into the worried eyes of Vincent.   
  
"Are you ok? What happened?" He asked confused.   
  
"I'm just honkey *Cough* Figgen *cough* doorey! And would that be before or after you changed into chaos and tried to kill me as me then threw damnation out of the cave?" She asked weakly. Turning over she dug her fingers in the snow and tried to stand up.   
  
Vincent had a horror filled expression on his face as she collapsed in the snow. "My god I must have had a night mare! Bloodieness, are you ok?" He asked kneeling beside her.  
  
"I don't feel well." She said and tried again to sit up unsuccessfully.   
  
Placing his hand on her check he swore in a language that made Yuffie raise a brow.   
  
'That was Wutainesse. He speaks it?'   
'PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU ARE NOT ALWAYS THIS DENSE?'  
'Huh?'  
'TAKE A LOOK AT HIM, HE IS WUTAINESSE!'   
'Why have I never noticed before?'  
'WELL THE CAPE DOESN'T MAKE IT EASY. THE NAME, THE BRITTISH ACCENT I COULD GO ON... BUT HE IS.'  
  
"Yuffie, you're running a fever." He said and gently slipped his arm around her waist.   
  
"Yu vien no cha su?" She asked in Wutainesse.  
'YOU ARE SNEAKY! WHAT DID YOU ASK HIM?'  
'I said. 'Do you think we can make it back?''  
  
  
Vincent looked up and down at her with a sigh "Moni ti ce e wa yu no?'  
  
'HUH?'  
'He asked if I thought I could make it'  
  
Yuffie blinked. "Nai si neva yu moi?"  
'No, do you have any ideas?'  
  
Vincent looked around and sighed. "Ma ca no have mi yu cim"   
  
'He said that he can climb up and carry me on his back.'  
'YOU'RE KIDDIN ME RIGHT?'   
'Nope. And frankly we really don't have a choice.'   
'OK ok.'  
  
"Chin ai si"  
  
He knodded and grasped her around the waist as she positioned herself. He slowly began to climb shoving his claws into the icy mountainside twice and setting his human hand in a set of the holes. It took nearly an hour of hiking up the wall.  
  
'ARE YOU HAVING FUN?' Damnation taunted.  
'Ti Ne chu na?'  
'WHAT?'  
'Ti ne chu na?'  
"THINK ENGLISH!'  
'Ni ne to ce Wutai?'  
'AHHH I'M TALKING TO YOU!'  
'Heheheh'  
  
Shortly after they reached the top they realized that they were on a narrow strip ten feet from the entrance of the cave. It was to narrow for him to carry her like this. He had to have his back to the wall. This represented a problem since Yuffie couldn't stand  
  
Vincent bent down and whispered in her ear "I'm gonna shuffle along this keep on this side and follow my lead. Stay close."  
  
'WHAT'S GOING ON? OH WAIT, I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU. ...WHAT IS GOING ON?'  
'I thought you weren't talking to me?'  
'YOUR FORGIVEN! WHAT DID HE SAY?'  
'We're going to dance.'  
  
One...step.... Two...step...three...shuffle.... Over and over again played like a mantra in Vincent's head. He had one hand safely on her smaller back and the other against the wall. He slid his foot over and so did she. She was so close, her weak fists clutching his shirt. This was wrong. But then why did it feel so.... Right? Her tiny form in his arms?   
  
She mentally sighed.   
'I fudge up a step and down we go. Ahhh! I never was good at dancing.'   
  
As they were right next to the cave entrance she slipped and fell from his grip. Vincent jumped at the loss and sprang for her hand catching it with an iron grip. Stepping over to the cave entrance he yanked her up into his arms where they fell to the floor.   
  
She coughed another fit and passed out in his arms.   
  
'What am I going to do?'  
'TAKE CARE OF HER.'  
'Speaking the obvious.'  
~~~~~~~  
Hehehehe. LOL Ok so this was actually kinda funny. All of the Wutainesse stuff is gibberish…or the stuff that I speak in my sleep. So far the professors at UVA broke it down to French, Latin, Greek, Russian, German, Spanish and Japanese. What I can speak the world may never know! Let me know what you think.   
K?  
~Pegasia Silverfeather~ 


	6. Discoveries

Chaotic Damnation.  
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
  
"Discoveries"  
  
It was cold in the cave, even thou the ember glew an evil red. The tempeture had nothing to do with it.   
  
The man looked down at the girl's face. Her whole body was wracked with the fever. She weilded a scolding fever and icy toes. Yuffie's long raven hair was scattered wildly around her in a horrifying invasion of darkness on her alabaster cheeks.   
  
He had carried the girl in to the back of the room gently and set her to the bedding before he relit the ember. Gently he bagan to ready cloths for her fever. Placing them on her forhead and neck he sat next to her afraid that if her closed his eyes the ghostly woman would dissapear in to the darkness never to be seen again.   
  
Slowly as the sun set, rose, and fell again he begain to get worried. His red eyes filled of horror were replaced by hope when the evilness of her fever was gone. He slumped in a dark area of the cave and began to write.  
  
"X day, X month, X year,  
The other night I had a nightmare of my past. Instead of my dear sister dying in my arms it was Yuffie who was takin her last breath. Chaos must of taken over from my emotional distress.  
  
I awoke to the cold surroundings of the ground at the bottem of the mountain. Appariently Damnation and Chaos had a fight amongst themselves over the safty of Yuffie which led to both of them falling from the cliff.   
  
What was trounbling was while Yuffie was there she became sick. Her fevered mind reverted back to her native tongue. ...My native tongue. I have tried so hard to hide that part of my life. More willing am I to dredge up the story of Lucrecia then that of my early life.   
  
How horrible it is that my dream may have come true because of itself.   
  
I'm taxed in almost every way there is. I look at her and a tight feeling clutches my heart. Is it guilt? Or maybe fear? Might it even be... no it can't be. But what if it is? What if it is?   
  
How am I going to handle all of this? I must prepare myself for questions she will ask. Which means opening old deep wounds that never started to heal.   
  
Vincent Valentine"  
  
He closed his book and wacthed in the darkness as Yuffie grew a bit of color to her face. It with the knowlege that she was going be alright that he finally gave in to the battle of his fatigue and closed hie eyes for a hollow sleep.   
  
  
She awoke to the light of ember warm on her face. Coughing, she sat up slowly and marveled at how much stronger she was. Across from her was Vincent, who as always was proped up against the cave wall. Yuffie looked at the man. He had a seren expression on his features, unusual for a man as haunted as he was. His hair was pulled back rather unsucessfully with the bandana as a tell a tale sign of his fustration.   
  
With a sigh she gathered a spare blanket and wrapped him with it. and walked back to her bed where she lay for a while wondering if he'd notice that she'd alread awaken in the morning. She giggled when she thought of the expression on his face when every morning he woke up with a blanket when there had been none. For such an educated person Vincent sure was a flunkey in the common human.   
  
Closing her eyes she slipped in and out of many things, wakened by the slightest of sounds. Finally the sound of food cooking.   
  
"How are you doing?" He asked.   
  
She let a weak smile spread across her lips and she sighed. "Oh I'm alive. That's saying a lot." She said with a short laugh.   
  
"Oh really?" He asked as she handed her a plate.   
  
They ate silently for a few seconds and Yuffie started to burst at the seems. "How come you never told me you could speak Wutaineese?" She asked politely.   
  
He set his plate down and looked at her with a wounded look. "When I was about three months old my real mother died. Me and my one year old sister were sent to live with a woman in a proper town of Whindgladen, that town no longer exists. Since we were too young to remember out names, she renamed us. Vincent Victor and Vivian Valery Valentine. Don't ask. I don't know." He said holding a hand out in front of him as if warding of her further questions.   
  
"Well of course you didn't remember your names! It's custumary for a child not to have it's name before it's two." She said shaking her head. "How did you learn to speak it though?"  
  
"The woman died when we were six and seven. Because of our ethnic we were sent back to Wutai where we lived in a school. It was horrible but soon we were adopted by a sailor and his wife. Along the way she made us learn english and wutainesse so that we could fit in with our people when we grew up.  
  
When I was eighteen I found out that my sister had been involved with a hitman...a TURK. I had warned her to stay away from him but she claimed that she was following her heart. She left and about a month later I get a phonecall. ...I got there to late. She had been shot twice in the stomach and I just held her as she died. After the funeral I hunted the turk down and shot him with his own weapon. Of all the irony! I was attacked and draged to the head turk who understood why I did what I did and let me go. But not before asking if I needed a job."  
  
"So that's how you became a TURK?"  
  
"More or less. It was shortly before the Nebliehiem incident that I discovered that I had an aunt who was to young at the time to adopt us by your customs. I tried to find her with no luck."  
  
"What was her name?"   
  
'Yuhadi Neuaba"  
  
"NO WAY! She was your aunt!" Yuffie said wide eyed.   
  
Vincents face furrowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She was only like the greatest general in the Wutai wars. Legend had it that she fought for a lost family but I never would of guessed.... Wow!" She said smiling. "She was the one who set up the women's ninja training and the education and hospital stuff in Wutai!"  
  
Vincent looked shocked. "How did I miss her?"   
  
"I don't know we only had a HUGE temple built!" She said rolling her eyes and giggled.   
  
"Well I'm glad you found it funny." He said with a mock grin and began to eat again.   
  
Yuffie hurriedly ate her breakfast and went to her bedding where she unrolled her script.   
  
'Why do I have the feeling my ears should be burning?' Vincent thought.   
  
  
"Xday, yackity, smakity duh,  
Well I have some bad news and some really intresting news. First off, I fell of a cliff (long story, don't ask) then I got sick. Then Vincent had to carrie me up the mountain where we had to shimie over and I fell off the same cliff again (don't laugh!) Vincent caught me (he's good at that ain't he?) And I passed out cold (Not fun) And I woke up and Vincent had been helping me while I was in la la land. Ok so maybe he's not such a jerk. Anyway the really cool news is that Vincent is the nephew of Yuhadi Neuaba! Can you believe it! I hardly knew he was Wutianesse! Wow!.   
  
He's had such a tough life. One crash and bruise after the other. But I for one am glade he's here. I just he hopes to learn to be glad he's here as well.   
  
Oh yeah Damnation's been pretty quiet. Oh wait, now she's yacking my brain off. OW!   
  
Peace out!  
Yuffie K."  
  
With this She cleaned her brushes and put them away. She then stood up walked over to where Vincent was washing the dishes.   
"Vincent?" She asked.   
He stopped "Yes, Yuffie?"   
She wrapped her arms around his waist tight starting him. "Thanks for saving me." She said and gave him one last hug before she let go.   
  
Vincent's mind scattered like a dropped bag of marbles. It was going to be a loooonnnnnggg day.   
~~~~~~  
Sorry didn't get to run spell check on this on. Some how my brother DELETED Microsoft word! I have to reinstall it! NOT FAIR WHAAAA!   
I tried on this one and it got pretty lame....yeah so just tell me what you think. FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR WEINER ROASTING! :) anywho ...  
~Pegasia SIlverfeather~ 


	7. Reunion and Separation

Chaotic Damnation  
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
"Reunion and Separation"  
  
  
  
The room was painstakingly silent. Inner turmoil filled her mind.   
  
'What am I going to do?'  
'TELL HIM'  
'Oh yeah! And what would I say? Oh, I forgot to tell you that the aunt you never knew is still alive and I know that cause she trained me!'  
'SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN.'   
'Shut up Damnation. You're making my head hurt.' She sighed and opened her eyes.   
  
Vincent sat writing in the dark area. Why did he always do that?  
  
"Hey uh, Vince. Um.... What if I were to tell you something." She said biting her thumbnail nervously.   
  
He looked up. "Say what, might I ask?"  
  
She sat down beside him and sighed. "I just realized that when I was telling you about your aunt I forgot to mention that she's still... alive."  
  
His eyes widened a brief moment with what looked like hope. "Alive?"  
  
"And kicking some serious butt." She said shaking her head.  
  
"She's got to be old. I'm sure the sight of me would by a little..." Vincent whispered.   
  
"She turns 71 this weekend and she's spent her life looking for you! I don't recall her making any preferences in your looks."  
  
'Though nothing's wrong with the ones you have.'  
'BUSTED!'  
'Oh shut up!'  
Yuffie quarreled.   
  
"But still... She couldn't possibly want to see me after all this time." He said opening his book again.   
  
"Vincent Victor Valentine! She told me that she would always keep her nephew close to her heart. That's why she gave me this!" She said pointing to a locket around her neck. "Wait...no way." She said taking the locket off.   
  
Holding the little silver book in her hands she held it out towards Vincent   
  
"I have something to show you..." Yuffie carefully opened the locket and pointed to one half of the locket. "This is the last picture that your mom and aunt had together, this is her niece and.... this has to be you!" She said pointing to the tiny baby in the woman's arms.   
  
Vincent cast his crimson eyes down at the picture.   
  
"To think... All this time, years of time, I've had your picture in this locket as a reminder from your aunt that there is always hope and it was you! It was you all along!" Yuffie said smiling widely.   
  
A hard expression crossed his face, "How long have you had that locket?"  
  
Yuffie sighed and turned the thick silver pages on it was a picture of a small woman holding a little girl about 5 years old.   
  
"That long ago. She gave me this shortly after my mother died." Yuffie said and closed it.   
  
"Sorry." He said.   
  
"Would you like to meet the battle ax?" Yuffie said with a smile.  
  
"Battle ax?"  
  
Yuffie giggled and pointed to a faint scar under her chin. "See this? She hit me with a teacup! That was about a year ago. Does that sound feeble? Senile maybe, but not feeble."  
  
"Are you sure she'd want to see me?" He asked.   
  
"Oh yeah!"   
  
Vincent sat up and held out his hand. "I'll go."  
  
  
  
Yuffie and Vincent wandered into the busy town of Wutai. Looking at Yuffie all you could see was a happy face, but she wasn't happy. She was scared to death.   
  
"Her house is right over here." Yuffie said and pointed to a small house. They made their way and Yuffie knocked softly on the door. "Neuaba-sama?"   
  
"Come in Yuffie." A soft whispery voice called from inside.   
  
"You wait here. I love an entrance!" Yuffie whispered as she opened the door and stepped back twenty paces and flipped forward into the house.  
  
"HIIIIIYYYYYYYAAA!" Loud crashes were heard and Vincent raised a brow.  
"Owww. My buuuutttt!" Yuffie's woeful call came from within. Vincent let an almost invisible grin hitch in the corner of his lips.   
  
Yuffie rubbed her poor posterior. "You always do that!"   
  
An elderly lady knodded. "Yep. And don't expect me to stop any time soon."   
  
"Hi!" Yuffie said standing up and walking into a ready hug. "I brought you a surprise. One I know you've wanted since you were little."   
  
"Oh... and that would be?"   
  
Yuffie bent low to the woman's ears and whispered softly. "Your nephew."   
  
Yuhadi's eyes widened and she pulled the girl away. "Where?"   
  
"Before I tell you that I have to let you know that some really weird things happened to him and he doesn't look.... Old. And don't be suprised at his arm."   
  
Yuhadi knodded.  
  
"He's outside. Only guy in a cape." Yuffie said with a chuckle as she watched the woman race out the door.  
  
Vincent looked at the bird above him trying very hard not to be nervous. Something jumped him from behind and knocked him to the ground.   
  
"Nephew?" Asked a small woman above him.   
  
Looking up with amazement "Yes."  
  
She reached down and helped him up and gave him a tight hug. "Vincent?"   
  
"How did you know?" He asked.   
  
"When you were six that's what they called you. I still have your pictures!" She said with a smile.   
  
Vincent stared wide-eyed at the woman as he passed Yuffie.   
  
  
"She tackled me!"  
  
"Did I say she wouldn't?" Yuffie asked.   
  
"Do I sense a lovers quarrel?" Yuhadi asked as she poured tea.   
  
"NO!" both replied.   
  
Yuhadi raised a brow. "SSSSSUUUUUUUUREEEE!" she said sarcastically.   
  
"I see you two are a lot alike." Vincent said raising a brow.  
  
"Why do you think we get along so well? We bean each other in the head with anything we get our hands on and the pillow-fights! Oh the pillow-fights!" Yuhadi said as she raised her cup.   
  
"Pillow-fights?" Vincent asked looking at the corner of his eye. "So it was you who attacked me while I was sleeping that night!"   
  
Yuffie's grin became a wide nervous smile. "Uh...I have no idea what you are talking about.... Hehe"   
  
"So, Yuffie how long have you known Vincent?"  
  
"Ten years. I just didn't know he was your nephew." Yuffie said sipping some tea.  
  
"Ten years!"  
  
Vincent knodded and Yuffie bit on her lower lip. She knew the look in Yuhadi's eyes and didn't like it!   
  
"Moi ta na chi mi!" Yuhadi exclaimed at Yuffie who abruptly fell out of her chair. Vincent was so startled by her fall he stood up and the chair fell back leaving them both looking sheepishly at the other.   
  
Yuhadi just laughed away and Yuffie jumped up, turned red and dashed out of the room screaming 'Oh gawd!' over and over again.   
  
Vincent looked at Yuhadi out of the corner of his eye. "Either you just asked how her fish is doing or that's not Wutainesse. What was it, and what did you say to Yuffie to get such a reaction?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Very good! It's a code language we use. And you'll just have to ask her later now won't you?" She said with a rhy smile. "But about that reaction, my, my, my. I think Yuffie's got quite a case." She said shaking her head.   
  
"Of what?" Vincent asked.   
  
"You know, I could tell you... but I think I'll mess around with my apprentice's head a while. Such fun reactions! Of course she'll get me back but hey, it'll be worth it." She said leaning with an eloquent elbow on the table and one hand holding a fine china dish in the direct of Yuffie's Exodus.   
  
Vincent looked at his aunt with suprise. She was nothing like what she thought her to be. The woman was wiser then loose lipped Yuffie!  
  
"Oh don't look at me like that young man! Just because I'm 71 doesn't mean I'm ready to turn into a geezer. 'Sides, your mom would be doing so much more! Oi I'm tame in comparison!" She said with wildly wide eyes.   
  
"Oh my. My mother and aunt are lunatics.... Seems appropriate." He said with a smirk.   
  
"Oh! That reminds me! I have something to give to you. Follow me." She said and stood up from the table and waved for him to follow. Leaving the chair and wincing when he heard another 'Oh gawd!' coming from the streets. He could just bet she was making a scene. Looking up he saw Yuhadi stifle a chuckle.   
  
  
'Oh Gawd!' Yuffie screamed as she ran up and down the mainstreet like a mad woman.   
'Oh gawd!'  
'EVERYONE CAN HEAR YOU SAY THAT. WHY ARE YOU UPSET? WHAT DID SHE SAY?'  
'Oh gawd! She asked if ...oh gawd!'  
'JUDGING YOUR REACTION I'D SAY IT HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH VINCENT.'  
'Ohhhh yeah. She asked if we were sleeping together! Of course it was just sarcastic and embarrassing but....'  
'WISHES CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH.'  
'Shut up.'  
'NO'  
'Oh Gawd!'  
  
  
Shaking his head he got up and followed behind her. She led him to a small room and sat down in front of a miniature tower of drawers. Opening one she pulled out two silver rings.   
  
"These were yours and your sister's. The orphanage wouldn't let you have them." She said putting them in his hand. "Your mother made them. Put them on silver chains till you would be big enough to wear them on your fingers."   
  
Vincent opened his hand and saw two intricate, silver rings with pale blue sapphire stones set in them. "She made these?" He asked, suprised.  
  
"Of course! She was the finest silversmith in her time." She said with a smile and closed his hand. "She's want you to keep them. Oh look at the time! I need to take my nap, would you do me a couple of favors?" She asked settling down in the bed.   
  
"Yes." He said stepping forward.   
  
She smiled. "Kiss my cheek. Turn around walk out the door and don't turn back. Watch over Yuffie and follow your heart?" She asked smiling.   
  
"Don't turn back?" He asked.   
  
"I'm dying." She said simply. "From an infection in an old battle-wound. Today was the day; I could feel it. But you showed up and now I can rest in peace. Don't blame yourself understand. Now do as your told." She said wagging her finger.   
  
Vincent's face paled with grief but he tucked her in warmly and kissed her soft cheek. Looking back he turned and said softly "I love you." And walked out the door closing it behind him and walking into the streets.   
  
As soon as Yuffie saw his face her eyes watered. "I thought you should meet her before it was too late. So today was the day huh?" Yuffie said looking up at the sky. "Sure was a nice day to go." Yuffie said and walked shakily towards Vincent. "She'd told me the last time I visited about the infection in her lungs. All she wanted before she died was to see any of her family... She's dying happy now." She said with tears falling out of the corner of her eye.   
  
Yuffie got close and hugged him tightly. Vincent's arms circled her waist and he buried his head in her shoulder. Both cried and Yuffie didn't know it till she felt warm wetness on her sleeves. Hugging him tighter she heard him let out an almost un-audible choking sound of a stifled sob.   
  
  
'Oh Vincent.'  
'YOU BOTH HURT.'  
'Yes, but he hurts more, this was his aunt. How can he think he's a monster when he can cry for a woman he just met?'  
'HE THINKS THAT WHAT HE LOVES WILL ALSO PERISH FROM HIS TOUCH.'  
'What?'   
  
Damnation never repeated herself and the two stood holding each other for minuets and finally went to the inn and waited for Yuhadi's death ceremony to begin.   
  
It felt like hours to Yuffie while they waited. Not only did she suffer for the loss of her mentor but felt the pain of her friend. Vincent sat in the corner and she watched as he took a small silver chain from around his neck and placed something on it and tied it back, stuffing the chain under his shirt and out of sight.   
  
His right hand lingered over the bump at his chest. These rings were his only connection to his past everything was tied to his neck.   
  
~~~~~~  
Ok peoples. Sorry it took so long. I actually fell asleep and DREAMED half of this chapter! Tell me what you think.   
  
Oh and sorry Sorceress Fujin. Kinda lost track of time and conked out while talking...uh sorry.   
  
~Pegasia Silverfeather~ 


	8. Good-bye and Hello

Chaotic Damnation.  
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
"Good-bye and hello."  
  
  
  
They sat in the inn room for hours and watched a doctor ran wildly to the woman's house and raced to the pagoda. Soon after the death bells were sirened...  
  
Vincent knelt before the cremation fire and cried. Yuffie placed a supportive hand on his shoulder with a gentle squeeze. The two stood up and walked away into the darkness like shadows that nobody ever saw.   
  
  
  
They were climbing the mountain and resettling once again into the cave. Yuffie was exhausted and Vincent had to push for her to stay awake for dinner.   
  
Yuffie decided she would dish out the meal and handed him his plate. As she was about to move a warm hand wrapped firmly around her wrist. "I have something I want to tell you." Vincent said softly.   
  
Yuffie knelt down before him and set her plate down. "Yes?"  
  
Vincent raised his hand and brushed against her cheek. Taking a deep breath he pulled her near and whispered softly in her ear. "I love you."   
  
Yuffie almost jumped but instead fell into his embrace and snaked her arm around his neck. "I love you too." She said and she felt a relieved sigh pass he drew her even closer. Their chests crushed close together and they held each other tight.   
  
Vincent gently kissed her shoulder and trailed kisses to her neck and ear. Yuffie closed her eyes and felt as his soft hair brushed against her shoulders as he softly kissed her. He gently took her bottom lip in his and sucked. Yuffie returned the kiss powerfully and ran her hands through his hear.   
  
She felt his hands tremble as they ran down her back and around her stomach slowly massaging their way up her front. And wrapped her arms around his back and held him. Yuffie began to feel complete when they took to their feet and wandered blindly towards the back of the cave.   
  
His kisses trailed from her lips down between her breasts and down her stomach and rose again. Shivers ran down her spine and she kissed him sweetly. She led him to her bed and they kissed and undressed without breaking away. Finally Yuffie lay beneath him and he continued to kiss and then just stopped.   
  
"Are you a virgin?" He asked.  
  
Yuffie nearly wanted to roll her eyes. Men and their ego-trips really! "Yes."   
  
Vincent tried to pull away quickly but Yuffie had him a firm grip. "What's wrong?" She asked.   
  
"I can't take that from you." He said, "I don't deserve it."  
  
"Don't de-? Vincent wait! It's a gift that is special to me. Does it mean nothing if I am willing to give that gift to you? You deserve it for being who you are and I love you for it." She said and pulled him into a hug as she wound a twist of his hair around her fingers.   
  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked.   
  
Yuffie smiled softly. "Would I have argued if I wasn't?"   
  
Vincent kissed her softly and they continued making love. As they collapsed into each other's arms Vincent had tears in his eyes, which rolled, down his face.   
  
"Vincent?" She asked ignoring the slight pain from their activities.  
  
"I took something from you, now let me give you something in return." He said taking off the necklace around his neck.   
  
Removing the rings he held one in his fingers. Grabbing her left hand he slipped the ring on her ring finger. Yuffie gasped and held her hand up. "Vincent...oh does this mean?"   
  
Vincent only held her close. "As long as we wear these rings... we are one." He whispered.   
  
'UH...SORRY TO INTERUPT BUT I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU.'  
'Oh not now.'  
'COME ON IT'S NOT LIKE I HIT YOU DURING ANYTHING VITAL'   
'Fine! What?'   
'MOI TA NA CHI MI?  
'Damnation!'   
~~~~~~~~  
Ok I figured I had to bring in a reminder about what just happened,   
Recall that Moi ta na chi mi was what Yuhadi said to Yuffie causing the dubbed 'Oh Gawd! Praising predicament' which had asked if they had slept together.   
Yes I know. It's a little limey but not down right dirty so it keeps it PG status. And what do you think? Let me know. There's a magic button down there...try it...you may like it..... Said the cat in the hat.   
  
LOL  
~Pegasia Silverfeather~ 


End file.
